Imperfect
by Bakura's Girl88
Summary: What is perfection? You can only know once you've obtained it...An alternate ending to the final battle. SPOILERS.
1. Imperfect

Here's a new story. Now don't go yell at me for not updating my stories, please...I can't find the notebook with HPatDA or SaS, and I have to look over the chapter for Fulldemon Alchemist when I find it on my comp...

Anyway, this is a piece I did for fun after beating Tales of the Abyss. In case you might not know, I'm a Jade freak. :D I mean, I mastered him and I pwn Auldrant with him. Heh.

So anyway...hmm...who do I want to steal from ToA to help me with this disclaimer I'm about to do? _-thinks for like half a second, then yoinks Jade and Anise over-_

Hey, y'all. Might you be interested in doing a disclaimer for me?

Jade: No, but if you give me something in return, I will consider considering it.

Anise: Are there readers?

BG88: I can only hope so, Anise...and as for you, well...hm..._-gives a voodoo doll of Dist-_

Jade: Heheh...Bakura's Girl88 does not own Tales of the Abyss, though in her deranged mind, she does feel that she owns me.

Anise: Baku-chan 88 doesn't own us, but read her story because I'm in it, and I'm cyute:D

**_IF YOU DON'T WANT MAJOR ENDING SPOILERS, DO NOT READ!!!!! THIS IS YOUR FIRST AND ONLY WARNING!!!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Imperfect**_

_Prologue:_

_This is not a matter of strength, but a matter of judgment…good or bad, the result is final. Before you enter a battle, realize your priorities and do well to make good decisions…_

_What if, just once, you weren't perfect?_

It had taken a great deal of time to reach this point, but at last, the ragtag group of soldiers and royalty from all three areas of Auldrant were facing off against Vandesdelca Musto Fende. The fate of the world sat on their shoulders; Luke fon Fabre, Mystearica Aura Fende, Gailardia Galan Gardios, Anise Tatlin, Jade Curtiss, and Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear.

Natalia and Anise hung back, offering support as their comrades fought; they were the insurance that was to destroy the fomicry machines on Eldrant whether the others failed to kill Van or not.

Guy leapt forward, attacking with a White Tiger Blade strike. Luke followed up immediately with a Raging Fang Blade. Van hardly flinched; his power in combination with even the dormant Lorelei's was too great to feel such trivial pain. Much. It mattered little, however, because the two swordsmen were merely buying time for Jade to cast. Their work was paid off as ice built around Van.

"Absolute!"

It shattered with its own pressure and temperature, staggering the enemy.

"You do not tap into Lorelei's power, and that weakens you," the Necromancer told Van smartly as he charged another. Angered by the words of admonishment, Van sent a Radiant Dragon blast towards the fonist, which Guy took with his blade and body. Knowing that her team was getting weak, Tear began to sing.

_Ryuo rei kuroa ryuo zue rei va zue rei_

A large spell circle appeared beneath the gang, healing all but Van. She then began to charge an offensive fonic arte of her own.

"Éclair de Larmes!!"

Melee attacks against Van were only useful if either of the two supports or one of the swordsmen broke his guard first. Eventually, they figured that out by experience and began to exploit it.

"Guy! Break his guard!" Tear called, speaking on her's and Jade's behalf as she prepared to sing an offensive fonic hymn.

"Got it! Luke, cover me," the blond murmured, charging forward. Fire built around his fonic blade.

"O noble conflagration…incinerate all! _RAZING PHEONIX_!!"

When the Mystic Arte ended, both Judgment and Mystic Cage beat down on Tear's brother. After such a powerful group attack, Guy and the others fell back for a rest, allowing Luke to deal with his old master.

As he caught his breath, Jade noted that Van was letting too many blows hit him. Surely he didn't want to sustain such injury…

"Natalia!" Stand by to heal Luke!" he ordered, summoning his spear. _That idiot is getting to close. Van is drawing him in to finish him off, but since Luke's style is close range, he assumes Van's is as well. The student always underestimates the teacher…_

Tear had to wonder what was in the Colonel's mind to make him rush Van. It was suicide, no matter how frighteningly powerful he was. Following his gaze, she realized his plan.

"Luke! Colonel! Back away!!!"

Distracted, Luke turned to Tear, an amateur's mistake. Fortunately, Jade was there to intervene and block Van's blow with his spear.

"Saved your head," he told the red-haired one tauntingly, arms shuddering under Van's strength. Luke couldn't even react; he didn't have the time to.

Van growled, his eyes livid.

"Out of my way, Necromancer!!"

"Afraid not," the fonist replied leisurely, disengaging. He backed away about five feet, then started an attack.

"Impaling Hea—AARGH!!"

Time seemed to slow as Van thrust his sword into Jade's midsection. The wide blade sliced into his body and exited through his back, skewering organs as it did so. And then Van twisted the sword ninety degrees clockwise. Jade could only groan in agony as the bottom of his left lung was completely shredded and his diaphragm was split.

"JADE!! NOOOOO!!!"Luke yelled, disbelieving as to what had just happened. Of all the people to sustain such an injury…_Jade Curtiss?!_

The Necromancer was thinking that himself…

_Why did I do that? I knew that at close range, Van outstrips me in power and speed…my power is in fonic artes even if I can kill just as easily with the spear…_he told himself as searing, burning pain overtook his body. He strove not to let out so much as a whimper, but his breath came in agonized pants because of his injury. Each inhale caused his stomach to scream in pain in a way he wished he could, since Van had severed his diaphragm and caused respiration to be that more painful.

"I warned you," Van said tonelessly. "Now study how it feels to _die, _Jade Balfour."

He ripped his sword away, splattering Jade's blood to the ground and watching him crumple to the ground.

Luke nearly dropped the Key of Lorelei as Jade collapsed, then he heard the Necromancer's hoarse voice.

"Fight…Luke…don't…worry…"

That was all the teen needed to hear. Instantly, he rushed Van out of anger and struck out.

"Why, Master Van?!"

The descendant of Yulia shook his head as he parried Luke's strike.

"You are my enemy. If that is not enough for you, then call it reparation. Remember that you killed five of my God-Generals and your Necromancer friend arrested Dist.," Van reminded him with a wan smile on his face. "Jade held Dist's interest and ultimately, that interest was Dist's downfall."

"Like you cared!" Anise snarled brutally, tromping forward. "You put their lives on the line!"

"Anise…stop."

Jade's eyes were closed, but he still spoke, albeit weakly.

"So the Colonel is the _real _leader, hm?"

"Wrong…Van…Luke is the…l-leader…I just…suggest…"

"Indeed?" Van said amusedly. "Heh."

_Va rei zue toue neu toue ryuo toue kuroa…_

As Tear sang, Luke rushed forward, attacking Van with the Key. Instantly, the man brought his arm up to guard…and his flesh seemed to _peel _away, revealing a dark purple and rough…hide, for lack of a better term. Luke was sent flying into Tear, forcing her hymn to cut short.

"So it comes to this," van said quietly. "You've left me no choice but to unleash this terrible power within me…"

With an explosion of Seventh Fonons, Vandesdelca Musto Fende began to use Lorelei's full power for the first time. When the light dissipated, there he stood, in flowing clothes. His revealed arm was still purplish with surreal veins of light running up it, while his other arm had several large feather plumes tied around it. Once bound hair spilled forward, framing his serious face.

"You have strong allies, Luke," he told the red-haired one quietly. Luke tensed.

"They've helped me right from the start," the duke's son replied, his emerald eyes blazing. "For their sake, I can't lose—"

"No, Luke," Tear corrected. "_We will not lose!_"

Van closed his eyes, exhaling softly.

"I underestimated you all in our last fight. I did not believe that you would ascend so far…but that, too, ends now," he said solemnly. "Goodbye…_Luuuuuuke!!!_"

Both Luke and Guy leapt into action, making sure to avoid as much injury as possible. Without their fonist comrade to help with the distribution of items or an arte, they'd have their work cut out for them.

"Rending Fang Blade!"

"Moonlight Demon!"

Both attacks seemed to simply tickle the Lorelei-infused Van. He thrust his own sword forward, blasting them back with his sword's pressure.

"Radian Dragon!"

Tear sung the Fourth Hymn repeatedly in order to fully heal her friends. She'd been worried about he Colonel and sneaking healing artes to him, but her First Aid spells seemed to have no effect…

_Please, Colonel, _she thought despairingly, turning to where he was. _Don't—oh, gods, where is he?!_

Luke's blade locked against Van's, and he fought to overpower his old teacher.

"Do you honestly believe you can become the master, Luke?" Van queried, notes of actual curiosity mixed with his scorn.

"Of you?" Luke sneered. "Any day!"

Van smirked, a fonic circle appearing beneath him. Luke backed away, but the arte's range was too far for him to escape now.

"Negative G-ah?!"

A long spear sliced into Van's flesh, tearing his chest.

"Y-you!" he spat, glaring at the spear's master.

Jade smirked weakly, allowing himself a chuckle.

"I…am just…s-starting…" he rasped, slashing at Van with his spear. Van blocked it, but left himself open for the others. This time, as they struck Van, a Revitalizing circle healed them all, restoring stamina. Nevertheless, Jade's midsection continued to bleed profusely, especially as he fought to hold the much stronger man back. Darkness fonons began to gather about him, circling around Van's blade, then his arms. The man growled, flinging Jade back before the Drain Magic sapped enough energy for Jade to use a Forbidden Arte.

_It's enough…_

"Luke…use…R-Radiant…Howl…"

The fonist collapsed, sharp pain overtaking him. He fought to breath steady as Luke sent Van reeling with his attack.

"Colonel!!" a pleading young girl's voice begged, "Stop it, please!"

"Jade looked up, his vision darkening around the edges.

"Anise…get…"

"No! I'm not gonna sit here and watch you kill yourself!!"

If breathing didn't prove to be such a problem, Jade might have laughed.

"Shush, Anise…get…get back into……position…" he admonished even more weakly than before. He rose with the greatest of effort, using his spear as a crutch. This was going to be his final effort…in these two attacks, he would give it his all…and watch as his comrades finished the battle. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

_I can't speak…perhaps…after a bit longer…_

He concentrated his powers, then opened all of his fon slots. This was it.

A cage of light appeared around Van. Instantly recognizing the move for what it was, Guy and Luke beat a hasty retreat. Anise glared up at Jade, a mixture of worry and anger on her face. She could feel his _life _seeping out of his fon slots. He mouthed the words to the chant.

_O admonishing melody, arise in the name of the Necromancer…Mystic Cage!_

The cage of fonons exploded, damaging Van severely. But Jade did not stop there. Even as his skin paled and his limbs began to shake, a circle of Fifth Fonon power built around him.

_O countless falling stars come forth…just one final time…METEOR STORM!!_

The attack hurt like no other as it sapped every last bit of fonic power that Jade had within him, leaving him nearly unconscious. Enormous balls of fire pelted Van, but somehow…the fiery might they held was more radiant and beautiful than any arte he'd used ever before…

Limply, he fell backwards to the ground. Anise had been wholly unable to support him with her small arms. Panicking, she made Tokunaga grow in size and cradled the Necromancer's head in one of its arms.

"Colonel, don't die!" she begged, feeling as if her head would explode. How could he?! How could one of the few she looked up to ever think to sacrifice himself so thoroughly?! Especially Colonel Jade Curtiss, who seemed to only care about himself.

Jade's eyes closed and for the briefest moment, his breath hitched. But Anise didn't let him fall into unconsciousness. She slapped his face lightly, keeping him awake as Guy, Luke, and Tear fought.

Tear stepped forward as Van buckled under the power and might of her comrades. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth and let the hymns flow uninterrupted.

_Toue Rei Zue Kuroa Ryuo Toue Zue_

_Kuroa Ryuo Zue Toue Ryuo Rei Neu Ryuo Zue_

_Va Rei Zue Toue Neu Toue Ryuo Toue Kuroa_

_Ryuo Rei Kuroa Ryuo Zue Rei Va Zue Rei Va Neu Va Rei Va Neu Va Zue Rei_

_Kuroa Ryuo Kuroa Neu Toue Rei Kuroa Ryuo Zue Rei Va  
_  
_Rei Va Neu Kuroa Toue Rei Rei…_

As she sang it one final time through, Guy and Luke attacked Van, taking advantage of his weakness. The instant that the refrain was over, Van lost his power, and his life…

Everything went white.

"The seventh melody…you've learned it…Tear…" came the deep, resonating voice of Van Grants—the good man that had once been mentor to Luke fon Fabre.

"I remembered…you sang it to me when I cried," Mystearica said softly as she spoke to her dying brother. "You knew what the fonic hymn meant. You were telling me right from the start…Thank you…Van…"  
"Farewell…Mystearica…"

With that, the light faded and Van was on his knees.

"Master Van!" Luke cried, rushing forward.

"After all that's happened, you still call me master…you fool…"

Vandesdelca looked up, his body fading into nothingness.

"Farewell…my brethren."

"Master Van…thank you!" the duke's son said, his voice caught with slight emotion.

_Goodbye, my beloved brother…_Tear thought in lamentation.

The ground began to shake even as the combatants turned to where their other comrades were circled around a motionless Jade. Anise had continued to slap him softly awake whenever he'd fade out, but now it was becoming useless. He was losing out to fatigue and blood loss.

Luke crashed to his knees next to Jade, practically sliding into the man as he gathered him into his arms and shook him softly.

"So…here we are…" murmured the Necromancer.

"You idiot!! Why'd' you do that?!"

"Heh…t-to achieve…my…own ends…of course…"

"But what does it matter whether you achieve _anything_ if you don't live to see it?!" Luke snarled, more sad than angry.

"Fool…I…I do it…for my lands…the ones I…c-care about…

"Care about…"

"I hold you responsible…f-for one task…" Jade said softly.

"What?" Luke asked, swallowing hard.

"Tell everyone…that I regret…depriving them…of…my presence…Nephry…a-and Peony…and tell…tell Dist…no…_Saphir…_I apologize…

Anise couldn't take it. She pushed Luke aside and hugged Jade tightly while minding his wound. It wouldn't matter, since he couldn't feel much anymore.

"C-Colonel…Jade…you're so stupid!!" she said angrily, warm tears flooding from her brown eyes. The Necromancer smiled—not smirked, but smiled—at Anise's words.

"H-heh…duly noted…L-Luke…don't…f-f-fail…me……let…the Ne-Necromancer…place…his trust…well…"

With that, Jade's body gave out and he went limp in Luke's arms. His glasses slid from his face, seeming to crash loudly on the stone floor of the battlefield.

Jade Balfour-Curtiss had lost his life that day for being a damned fool…and going with his instinct rather than his mind. It was not a decision he regretted. In fact, his final thoughts were quite contrary to the failure he'd normally feel at this loss.

_This was not a matter of strength, but a matter of judgment…good or bad, the result was final. Before I entered this battle, I realized my priorities and I tried my hardest to make the best decisions…_

_And for once…I feel perfect. I don't just look perfect in form, or act perfect…_

_I felt as if I was doing the right thing._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

R & R, please!! And there will be an epilogue.


	2. Epilogue

Thanks so much for your reviews, everyone!! I really appreciated them!!

Jade: -pushes his glasses up- Yes, she was...quite literally...bouncing off the walls.

BG88: Go proofread and I'll give you some pins for your Dist doll, Colonel. And I might let you keep that halo.

Jade: -goes off to read with a grin on his face-

BG88: And I'll answer reviews. :D

_**Harada Risa: **_I suppose he really was a bit OoC, but I figured that when you're dying, you're not really so much worried about your image as you are about getting your final words out. Thanks for the review though, I appreciate it!

_**SoldierSteak:**_ Omg, thanks, your review definitely made my day! I'll definitely take you up on your advice about the long syllable. I really only copied it like that because that's the way Van says it, but hey, I could have deviated. Btw, yeah, that was just a bit subtle, the hinting to Jade's bad battle habits, eh? Heheh. Yes, that's part of the reason I control him. Plus of course, he's awesomely powerful and his moves rock. I just love to cast Meteor Storm!

Oh, and one more thing. About the grammar, spelling, and such in my story, there's a reason it's good as opposed to a lot of other stories; I proofread it, spell/grammar check it with Word, then proofread again and tell anyone who finds one of those imperceptible to the computer or me errors to let me know. Good strategy, ne?

_**SilentCat:**_ Jade Freaks unite!! Whoo-hoo! Anyway, yeah. For my first ToA story, this was rather sad. Still, the epilogue you've been waiting for is now here! Check it out, and tell me what you think. Thanks for your review.

_**Rena Chan:**_ -snickers- If Jade didn't crack you up in the game, I'd be sort of weirded out, y'know? He's totally the comic relief. Between him, Guy, and Anise, you can't stop laughing. Oh, and thanks for the full name, I didn't know hers, so I wrote what I didn't know. I'll be sure to edit that into the story. Thanks for your helpful review!

-----------------

'Kay, now that that's over, I'll just want to tell you one thing...

Jade: You didn't do half bad. Just a few errors.

BG88: Eh...thanks. -hands over pins-

Jade: -skitters away-

BG88: Anyway, I've already started a sequel to this. The epilogue here gives finality to _Imperfect_, but it also starts the way for _Degeneration_. I'd not planned on writing another story like this, but there you are. If you liked _Imperfect _and you also happen to like Dist, then you might like this sequel, so keep an eye out for it. _Imperfect_ and_ Degeneration_ are sort of like stories that are meant to kick me back into my habits of fanfiction writing, so I'll be focusing on this sequel more, then...hopefully...start updating the rest of my stories.

Now, on to the epilogue!

* * *

When the others left Eldrant on Luke's command, they acquiesced to his one request—to leave Jade's body. It took some convincing, but eventually even Anise figured it was owed to the replica. 

"T-take good care of…of him..." she'd ordered.

Now, Luke was surrounded by a fonic barrier of sorts, his lifeless friend's body at his feet.

"I'm sorry, Jade…it's my fault you're dead…" Luke murmured. He could almost hear Jade's reply in his mind.

_Of course it's your fault, Luke…but I suppose there's nothing more to be said on it. What's done is done, and you cannot change it. But you can better yourself._

Luke sighed, trying to focus on the task at hand. The Key of Lorelei shuddered in his grip regardless. It mattered little, however, since he soon dropped it in order to catch another lifeless form.

_Asch?_

He glanced pityingly into the pale face of his original, burdened by the guilt of two deaths now. Flames began to circle around Luke, gathering into a somewhat human, but flickering form before him.

"**_So the world did not vanish," _**the voice said. Luke knew this had to be Lorelei. _**"To think that the future I foresaw would be…rewritten…you have done admirably.**" _

Luke didn't feel he'd done admirably. Maybe to Lorelei it was enough…but he'd not saved Jade. He'd blundered in the battle, and the one to pay the price had been the cynical fonist…

"Lorelei…you…you're the Seventh Fonon…is there any way that…that you can save the life of someone? Not replicate, but…bring back to life…"

The flames that were Lorelei flickered.

**_"I am limited," _**Lorelei told him. **_"But for the sake of you, the one who rewrote this world's future…I shall attempt." _**

Luke let his emerald gaze shift to Jade.

"Thank you."

The flames circled around Luke, then the lifeless body of Jade. Although it touched the man's cold flesh, the fire did not burn… instead, some entered his body, causing it to glow, while the rest shot upwards.

…From the center of Eldrant, a pillar of golden light rose into the sky, disappearing into infinity. The rest of the group watched from a distance, safe on a cliff about a kilometer away, knowing as the stream of light rose that Lorelei had achieved its wish to be a part of the fon belt. They could only hope that Luke would fulfill their wish for him to return.

Still holding Asch, Luke gave Jade a glance.

_I won't know…until I see it…_

Asch's arm twitched, and Luke looked somewhat startled for a brief moment. What was going on?

_It's nothing to worry about. It would have happened regardless of what independence either of you had,_ a caustic voice told him in his head. _I wouldn't put it past you to panic, though._

Luke's surprise grew more pronounced as he recognized the voice, but rather than do what it had indicated he might, he simply closed his eyes and felt his fonons seem to separate and mix with Asch's…

**_THREE YEARS LATER_**

_Toue Rei Zue Kuroa Ryuo Toue Zue_

_Kuroa Ryuo Zue Toue Ryuo Rei Neu Ryuo Zue_

_Va Rei Zue Toue Neu Toue Ryuo Toue Kuroa_

_Ryuo Rei Kuroa Ryuo Zue Rei Va Zue Rei _

_Va Neu Va Rei Va Neu Va Zue Rei_

_Kuroa Ryuo Kuroa Neu Toue Rei Kuroa Ryuo Zue Rei Va  
_  
_Rei Va Neu Kuroa Toue Rei Rei…_

The rest of the group—Natalia, Anise, and Guy—stood back and let the sound of Tear's hymn flow over them. As Ion has so aptly put it, the hymns that composed the Grand Fonic Hymn were indeed nostalgic. Moreso for they who had fought in the final battle. They'd met just outside the fallen Eldrant, as if paying homage to those that had not returned.

Growing bold, the extravagantly dressed princess of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear spoke.

"You didn't come," she said quietly to Tear. "I believe your presence was requested for Luke's coming of age ceremony at the Duke's manor…"

Tear shook her head sadly.

"I'm not interested in some ceremony…in front of Luke's grave…" she said quietly.

"That's why you came here, right?" Anise asked quietly, her voice reserved. She'd not only been reminded of Luke, but the Colonel as well. Since Luke had been unable to convey the message, she'd taken it upon herself to see that his final wishes were fulfilled.

"He said he'd be back," Guy said resolutely, "So let the others sit around and tell stories at his grave, but I won't be joining them!"

The young one sighed, looking away. Her and Natalia knew that what the others had said was right.

"We should be going. The valley's dangerous at night," Natalia said quietly. Tear sighed, knowing that they really should go. She slid off the rock as the others turned to leave…then stopped in mid-turn herself.

There were two figures off in the distance, and she could have sworn she could recognize at least one. The other was shadowed behind the first. She gasped lightly as the red hair and white overcoat caught her gaze.

_It…it's…_

By now, everyone could see the man approaching, and they could scarcely believe that on this, of all days, he would return…

Tear stepped forward slowly.

"W-why are you…here?" she queried.

The man smiled.

"This place has a nice view of Hod," he replied. "And also…I promised someone."

Tear seemed struck by those words. She went rigid, shaking almost imperceptibly. He'd…he'd remembered!! Slowly, she felt the tears trickle down her cheeks as she rushed forward.

"And to think…you wanted to hide it so badly," said a deep, soft voice. "Now we know, Tear. It's best to admit your undying affection for him."

The hidden man stepped from behind Luke, revealing his identity.

Jade Curtiss smiled softly at the others as they froze.

"C-Colonel! But how?!" Anise asked, shocked. The man smiled.

"My _friends_…made a wish upon the Seventh Fonon for me…and so here I am…" Jade said quietly.

The group seemed to realize themselves again, and walked towards their friends, delighting in the moment of utter happiness at being reunited again.

And never having to mourn the souls of those thought long-gone anymore.

Upon their return to their homes, Luke and Jade brought happiness to the ones who had believed them dead. Beginning in Kimlasca, Luke was welcomed with open arms into his family again—the true Luke fon Fabre of House Fabre. There, his uncle, King Ingobert VI, honored him as the savior of Auldrant, as well as the others, though they'd been honored once before. Rather than stay in his home at Baticul, however, Luke decided to take up traveling as an ambassador like before, if only for the memories of his journey with the others.

When Jade returned to Grand Chokmah, Emperor Peony XI and his sister Nephry Osborn likewise greeted him happily. To be honest, he was showered with far more love and kindness than he could stomach, and ended up retiring to his office for many hours. It was some days later that a visitor from the Malkuth prison requested to speak with him.

It was Saphir Wyon Neis, who had feared Jade's death more than his own and mourned it even longer, despite his vow to hate Jade forever when the Colonel arrested him. Despite their bitter rivalries and differences, the two seemed happy to see each other.

That is…in the taunting, annoying way only _they _knew how to show their emotions.

With the band of saviors brought together once more, the world of Auldrant—both of its countries of Malkuth and Kimlasca-Lanvaldear included—came to see a prosperity even they could not have imagined. Under the watchful eyes of Luke fon Fabre and his comrades, it wouldn't be any other way.

**_Fin_**


End file.
